1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to navigation systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for controlling navigation systems.
2. Related Art
Navigation systems are finding increasingly common use in vehicles for guiding the driver from a present vehicle position to a predetermined destination. Navigation systems employ different ways of inputting destinations into the navigation system. In some navigation systems, a haptic actuating device is used for manually inputting different characters and digits. In voice-controlled navigation systems, the driver may utter a voice command containing the destination. In examples that use a manual input of the destination, the steps required to enter a destination using a haptic input device typically involve inputting several characters to spell the desired street or city of the destination. The process of selecting each character typically involves multiple button presses or multiple other activations of an actuating device. The amount of effort required to specify the street name, city name and house number may take a substantial amount of time for the driver. One problem is that the organization of the speller impacts the number of steps needed to input the street name, city name or house number.
There is a need for an improved method of inputting a destination in a navigation system that would minimize the time required for the destination entry process.